Double Agent
by queenbee2009
Summary: Set just a day after post season 1. Jane's prisoner transfer is ambushed. She is missing and time is running out to find out who took her. It's complicated by the fact her twin has shown up at the FBI.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blindspot...but I love the characters.

"What have we got?" Weller barked as strode into Patterson's lab. The whole team had been working non-stop for the last the 48 hours, since Jane's prisoner transfer caravan from New York to Quantico had been ambushed. The attack left eight dead bodies at the scene and no sign of Jane.

"We've identified the bodies at the scene but its giving us more questions than answers." Patterson replied. With a click of her mouse she brought up the photos on the big screen. "These two," she stated motioning to the caravan drivers, "appear to be clean. We've gone back two years and there are no large cash infusions into personal accounts, no odd financial purchases, not disciplinary marks in their files or anything else that would lead us to believe they were involved in the planning of this attack."

"So in addition to kidnapping Jane, whoever did this also killed two upstanding FBI agents?" Reade stated.

"It looks that way." Patterson replied. "These three," she moves on to the next set of autopsy photos and pauses to look over at Weller. "You're not going to like this, boss." She taps a couple keys on the keyboard and the autopsy photos are replaced with government file photos.

"Son of a bitch." Zapata mutters as she notices the letters CIA at the top of each man's photo.

Patterson continued, "We've determined that these agents are part of a newly created task force within the CIA responsible for identifying and questioning homegrown terrorist organizations or those individuals suspected of having ties to terrorism. The bullets that killed the FBI agents came from the weapons found next to these bodies."

"So the CIA killed our FBI agents?" Reade questioned unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes." Patterson replied.

"Why would the CIA think Jane was a terrorist?" Zapata questioned.

"They don't," Weller answered in a gruff voice. "They've wanted her since her tattoos started pointing out government corruption; since she exposed Daylight; since she was able to escape from Carter's torture the first time." Weller's brain was trying to focus on the new information Patterson was sharing but the mention of the CIA brought him back to Jane's confession just a few days before. Weller shook his head slightly as if the physical motion would erase the hell of the last 96 hours. "Go on." He managed to choke out to get Patterson to continue.

With a few more taps on the keyboard, she brought up the final photos and continued. "Now here's where it gets weird. This guy, is Ivan Grozdan. He is a well-known international mercenary, assassin and kidnapper for hire. He is very expensive and has ties to both Soviet and Middle Eastern organizations. He was also the body that was found INSIDE the back of the transport vehicle and has injuries that are considered defensive wounds even though it was the bullets from these last two that killed him."

"So those wounds would lead us believe that Jane was fighting back." Zapata shared with a hopeful voice. Weller smiled slightly knowing that if Jane was still fighting there was a chance she could find her way back to them, if they couldn't find her first.

"Yes, it does appear that Jane did some damage, broken nose being the worst of it. But here's the bad news: these last two guys, the ones that killed both Grozdan and CIA agents are ghosts. No records, no fingerprints, nothing. Just like Jane, and the guy who broke into her safe house, and Oscar." Patterson said the last name almost as a whisper. Patterson was the one who initially heard Jane's confession and they were all aware that, according to Jane, Oscar was the one who killed both Carter and Mayfair. The silence in the room continued for another 30 seconds before Reade's deep voice offered a recap of scene.

"So we know that Director Pellington goes on TV and announces that the FBI has the person responsible for both AD Carter's death and AD Mayfair and that Jane is being transferred to Quantico. It would appear that three separate groups the CIA, the ghost organization that she came from in the first place and a third international group all converged on her caravan at once, had a shoot out and one of these groups has her?"

"Yes, that is what the evidence is showing." Patterson affirmed.

"Any chance Jane escaped and is on her own?" Zapata offered. Hoping that scenario would ease some of the guilt she felt over how she had treated Jane while she was in FBI custody.

"Doubtful," Patterson offered. "The ghost guys were shot with weapons that weren't recovered at the scene and it's unlikely that Grozan would attempt a mission like this alone."

"So, our best guess is the people that hired Grozan have Jane?" Reade offered.

"Unless, the ghosts were double crossed in an attempt to look like a third party was involved and they took her back." Weller said defeated.

He thought back to Jane's confession to Patterson when she recounted how Oscar was going to erase her memories again which ultimately lead to Jane killing him in self defense. He shuddered at the thought of Jane losing what little life she had built in the last year. He should have listened, he should have kept his anger in check, he should have done a lot of things. He hoped it wasn't too late.

"Where do we go from here?" Zapata questioned. The ringing of Weller's cell phone stopped anyone from answering.

"Weller" he barked into the phone.

"AD Weller, you've been busy." The modulated voice said. Weller snapped his fingers at Patterson and pointed to the handset. She knew what that meant and not only started a trace but placed the caller on speaker phone so the entire team could hear the conversation.

"Who is this?" Weller demanded.

"Let's just say I'm a concerned world citizen. You see your government likes to interfere with other country's policies and governments with a holier than thou attitude and with righteous indignation. It is actually quite comical coming from a government where corruption reaches throughout the highest branches of their own government. We gave your government several opportunities to remove themselves and focus on their own issues but they chose a different a route."

Weller had heard enough, "Where is Jane?"

"Ah yes, your beloved Jane. That is not her real name you know. Would you like to know what it is?" The caller taunted.

"Tell me where she is or so help me God."

"Or what, AD Weller? Let's not pretend that we are equals here. I have the upper hand and I have something you want…someone you need."

"What do you want?"

"I want you continue with the missions. Follow the tattoos and find a way to expose the United States' hypocrisy and change the foreign policy stance of your nation."

"What do I get?"

"Well, AD Weller you may be responsible for World Peace. But I'm sure that is not what you meant. Actually I am going to give you a second chance."

"What do you mean a second chance?"

"There is a bag in Times Square with your name on it. You'd better hurry." Then the line went dead.

Reade often bragged about his speed when he was in college, but if the elevator hadn't been on another floor, he never would have caught Weller. Zapata, Reade and Weller sprinted to the garage and got to Times Square at record speed. On the way, Zapata had worked with Patterson to have NYPD clear the area. Weller pulled the black SUV up to the curb and spotted the green canvas duffel immediately.

He jumped out of the car and ran to the bag. Reade put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the bomb squad. This could be a trap."

Weller just shook him off and took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it back. His stomach dropped as soon as he saw the hexagon drawings on her hands. He felt her neck for a pulse just under the bird tattoo on her neck, grateful to feel it but desperate for to see those large emerald eyes open. He covered her body with the blanket Zapata and grabbed from the SUV and shook her gently.

"Jane. Jane." He whispered in her ear hoping to rouse her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open then closed again. "Jane, it's me Kurt. Jane, I need you to open your eyes."

Her eyes opened wide and Kurt smiled at her then at Zapata and Reade, who smiled back and then looked at each other with relief. Their happiness was short-lived. As Kurt helped the girl in the bag sit up, her first words struck him like a knife in his heart.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You don't recognize me?" Kurt questioned softly.

She shook her head. Kurt took a deep breath before he asked his next question. "Can you tell me your name?"

Again, she shook her head but this time, tears welled up in her eyes. Kurt swallowed the large lump in his throat. "My name is Kurt Weller and I am the Assistant Director with the FBI. These are agents Reade and Zapata and we are here to help you."

Tasha had to look away as she was unable to hold back the sting of her tears. Weller's eyes were beginning to redden and Reade stood perfectly still.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is a flashback chapter to help add a little backstory to help where this is going. Has anyone figured out the twist? Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to update the third chapter by Wednesday night. Trying to have the story complete before the new season starts. Thanks for reading and following!_

 **24 hours earlier (The Caribbean)**

Jane woke from a very deep sleep. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on where she was. The last thing she remembered was being jolted off of the bench in the prison transport and smashing her head into the nose of the man who busted through the back door trying to pull her out of the vehicle. A warm friendly voice and the cool touch of hands on her arm brought her back to the present.

"How are you feeling, honey?" asked a heavy set woman dressed in a nurses uniform with a thick Caribbean accent.

"Where am I and who are you?" Jane asked in a voice hoarse from thirst.

"My name is Clerie and you are guest of Mr. Boston Krab at his private island resort."

She tried to recall the name but she couldn't. "Who is Boston Krab and what am I doing here?" Jane questioned.

"That, mademoiselle, I do not have the answer to. I was told monsieur would be arriving late this evening and I was to take care of you and tend to your needs until he arrived." As if reading her mind, Clerie offered Jane a cool glass of water. "You must be hungry, how about if I get you something to eat?"

Jane nodded absentmindedly as she continued to take in her surroundings, assessing everything looking to gain an advantage over whoever brought her here.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Clerie said cheerily. "There is a bathroom over there where you can freshen up if you like and there are clothes in the closet. Also, here is an envelope that I was instructed to give you once you woke up."

Jane took the letter and watched as the nurse exited the room. Through the open door Jane was able to see two large men armed with semi-automatic guns. She made her way to the large windows overlooking a courtyard pool and saw eight more armed men manning the perimeter of a twelve foot high wall. She turned her attention to the letter in her hand. She opened the letter and removed the notecard.

Dear Jane,

Don't be alarmed as I mean you no harm.

If you make me a deal to tell him how you feel

Then I have a place to keep you safe.

Where you can stay until the day,

You can become strong and get back where you belong.

Just sit tight and I will see you tonight.

The note was unsigned and the cryptic message left her dumbfounded, until she turned the card over. The front was an image she instantly recognized. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let the pieces of the puzzle fall into place in her brain just like Patterson had taught her. She allowed herself a small smile and brief thought that everything may work out for the best and maybe, just maybe, she would find her way back to Kurt and the team.

 **18 Hours Earlier (Location Unknown)**

"How did this happen!" he demanded.

"We aren't sure sir. The CIA were always a possible interference but the other group was a complete surprise and misread by our team." The young man responded.

"MISREAD" he shouted! "This was supposed to be the opportunity to clean up the mess that was made and instead it has forced us to use our best kept secret in order to have a chance at success of the mission."

He had seen his boss mad before but the loss of "Jane" had seemingly sent him over the edge. The old man continued his rant. "It is too early to have this asset exposed but the complete breakdown of the mission so far leaves us no choice other than to proceed. Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir. We believe that this is the best way to reduce the number agents looking for "Jane" and potentially stop whoever took her from exposing this secret. It is our best hope to regain focus on the primary goal of the mission which is to eradicate the United States obstructionist stance when it comes to foreign governments. DNA is no issue and the fingerprints have already been uploaded to all the relevant databases. There are risks and differences that may be noticeable to some but we believe that, ultimately, they can be explained away by a side effect of the ZIP dosage. It is our best chance of success."

The old man tapped his fingers on the desk and gave a curt nod of his head as a dismissal to his underling. "I want it done in the next 18 hours. And know that if this doesn't work, the mission as we know it will cease to exist and all assets will be terminated."

"Yes sir."

 **12 hours earlier (The Caribbean)**

The door to Jane's room opened and she was greeted with an oddly welcome sight. "Janey, my love, it's so nice to see you again!" Rich Dot Com crossed the room and gave her a tight hug that she surprisingly found comforting. "You remember my partner Boston Arliss Krab; he helped us restore the Vermeer that Stubbles managed to blast a hole in."

"Don't you mean he helped you steal the Gardner paintings while you tricked us into letting you escape?" Jane replied.

"Semantics, my dear Janey. But don't worry, I never forget a favor and I owe you and Stubbles a VERY large one."

"Rich, what is going on?" Jane questioned.

"Come with us down to pool for dinner and I will explain everything."

"Why should I trust you? Last time you played me for a fool."

"No, no, my dear. It wasn't you who was the fool; it was the FBI and that nitwit marshall that got played. The criminals always have the advantage over law enforcement because of the ridiculous rules they have to abide by. If you know the rules they have to follow, then you can develop a plan to get what you want because you know what they have to do. It's kind of like playing chess knowing what moves your opponent is going to make."

Jane looked at him quizzically.

"Don't you know how to play chess?" Rich asked.

"No."

"Oh we need to teach to play while you're here! Don't you think?" Rich said as he turned to face his partner.

"Most definitely!" Boston responded.

"Janey my dear, I bet you would be a natural at the game and then you and cousin Stu can spend your evenings playing strip chess like we do!"

Jane crinkled up her nose at the thought of Rich and Boston's naked game night but as they left the room to head down to dinner she a brief flash of Kurt and her spending the evening playing strip chess. Maybe she would take them up on their offer after all.

The three of them sat a table overlooking both the pool and the ocean. The breeze was blowing and Jane couldn't help but turn her face into the wind and inhale the scent of the sea air. It smelled fresh and slightly salty and she felt herself relax just a bit and smile. Rich noticed this small change and looked over at Boston and commented. "See, I told you this was a good idea. It's like we get to be real life fairy godmothers only our Cinderella is a bad ass with super cool ink."

Boston said, "Let's hope everything goes according to plan. I'm not interested in getting left holding the bag a second time."

"Not a chance." Rich said as he leaned over to kiss his partner.

The wine was poured and Rich motioned for Jane to hold up her glass for a toast. "To unusual friendships, fairy godmothers and our own angry munchkin." Jane couldn't help but let out a giggle. Rich was an international criminal, certainly a psychopath but right now he was her best hope for getting back to Kurt.

They got through the main course with small talk and back and forth banter. Jane had tried to bring up what had transpired that led to her being a "guest" on the island but was rebuffed with answer "all in good time". Finally, dessert was being served, the second bottle of wine had been finished and Rich decided that now was the time to enlighten Jane on her present circumstance.

"The first thing you should know is your boyfriend's boss is a moron!"

"He's not my…"Jane started to say before Rich cut her off.

"This is my story, so I will tell it like it is. In my line of work, it is important to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Law enforcement of any kind is clearly an enemy and some country's governments are a little easier to work with than others. The FBI and CIA have always had an ongoing love/hate relationship so I have "close contacts" in each place to make sure I am well informed. When Stubbles arrested you a few days ago, I admit I was stunned. I mean, we both know anger his is defacto reaction and your secret meetings were bound to piss him off, but that was an over- reaction even for him."

Jane started to speak but Rich silenced her by raising his hand. "Ah Ah, my story, my interpretation. Shall I continue?"

She nodded and took another large sip of wine as Rich continued.

"After your confession to Patterson, that ass clown Pellington went on TV and announced that they had found the person responsible for the murders of Carter and Mayfair and that you were being transferred to Quantico since your previous involvement with the New York office had caused a conflict of interest in their prosecution of your case. Now WHY he would share that on national TV is beyond me but very soon after my contacts in the CIA began sharing a plan that the terrorist task force unit within the CIA was going to remove you from FBI custody and, well let's say, they would have been more interested in persecution as opposed to prosecution."

Jane's face went pale. The memory of being held captive by Carter for just a couple hours was enough to make her visibly shudder. She couldn't imagine what they would do to her now. "No, that couldn't be right, Kurt would never…." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Of course, he would never. He was extremely pissed off but he loves you and he just needed a little time to cool off."

"Rich, I think you've…." She started but once again, she was cut off.

"Ah Ah, my story, my interpretation, remember? So, since I know the rules, I know there is no way that the CIA can get to you without FBI consent, which Stubbles would never give, unless they are going to break the rules. Now, those spooks at the CIA, they have a little bit of different moral compass than our favorite munchkin. Your transfer was so quick that they didn't have time to plan very well and I happen to have mercenaries on speed dial so I was able to get my group together and thwart their kidnapping attempt."

"So you saved me from the CIA kidnapping me and most likely taking me to a black site where they would have tortured me?" Jane managed to choke out.

"Well," Rich responded almost sheepishly, "Boston and I love a good romance and you and Stubbles are the ultimate real life fairy tale love story. It would have been tragic to let the story end that way."

"Thank you. Both of you." Jane's sincerity was heartfelt. She wasn't sure how or why Rich Dot Com had taken a liking to her, but she was sure it just saved her life.

"Your welcome," Boston replied for the both of them. "But there is more to the story."

"How could there be more? You saved me and brought me here." Jane said.

"That is true, but apparently you are a very wanted woman."

"What do you mean?"

"When our group got there, the CIA had already killed the drivers. My guys killed the CIA and went in the back to get you out."

"Wait, the guy who broke in the back of the truck was shot and killed after I head butted him."

"Yes, exactly. That saved me some money as I had to pay him the other half of his contract when he got back. He got killed so I kept the two million. So thanks for that. Anyways, there was apparently another group that wanted you and what was left of my crew was able to kill them and get you here safely."

"Who were the other guys? What did they want?" She asked in quick succession.

"We're not sure. We are monitoring the situation through our contacts and then we will figure out the next steps."

"But, we have to let Kurt know I'm okay. I mean, he is looking for me, right?" Jane wondered aloud, self doubt starting to creep into her mind. "He's still probably pretty angry but…" she let the last part of her sentence trail off.

Boston reached out and took her left hand and Rich did the same with her right. "Look at me," Rich demanded as he squeezed her hand gently, "He is beside himself with worry. We have to wait until the time is right because we can't have them shipping you off again or we will be right back where we started. They are uncovering new information and I am certain that you will be cleared of any wrong doing once everything comes to light. Until then, we will keep you safe, here."

Jane felt the tears start to from in her eyes. She couldn't do anything but nod.

Boston offered reassuring words. "Jane, just get a good night sleep. We will know more in the morning."

"Okay, thank you both again." She said as she got up from the table. She walked back to her room accompanied by Clerie and fell into a fitful sleep.

 **6 Hours Earlier (location unknown)**

"Do you have everything prepared?" the young man asked the doctor.

The doctor replied, "Yes, we've made the necessary adjustments based on the feedback we got from the original handler. We have upped the dosage to help eliminate any flashbacks and we believe the outcome will be the same this time around: cognitive memory will remain intact but her personal narrative will be erased."

"Good, then let's proceed." He stated.

The young man turned his attention to the girl on the operating table. "This is what you've trained for. Close your eyes it will all be over soon."

The girl on the table closed her eyes and felt the pinch of the needle on her forearm followed by a burning liquid then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the chapter with the plot twist! It's definitely different. Hope you are enjoying the story so far._

Present Time (NYO)

Weller kept glancing back in the rearview mirror for most of the drive back to the FBI office. He could hear Zapata offering words of encouragement to "Jane", telling her everything would be okay. He wasn't so sure. Was she really even Jane? That was the name they gave her, before he thought she was Taylor Shaw. They never did learn her real name, although to him and the team, she came to embody the name they chose for her: Jane.

He kept replaying the phone conversation in his mind and he couldn't help but focus on the second chance reference. Would it be possible for them to get to the same place they were before everything fell apart now that she had no memory? Now that he knew from the start she wasn't Taylor Shaw, would they be able to build a new relationship?

They reached the garage and Patterson and Borden were waiting with a wheelchair and a hospital gown and took Jane to the 2nd floor for a medical evaluation. After reviewing the findings, Patterson took Jane to change into street clothes and Borden made his way to the 4th floor to inform AD Weller of Jane's condition.

Borden found Weller in the conference room and proceeded to report their findings. "From what we can tell the ZIP that she has been injected with a second time has affected her the same way. She appears to have retained cognitive memory but her personal narrative has been obliterated. Also, from comparing her blood samples to when she came to us the first time, the ZIP was given in a much higher dosage this time."

"Jane told us, during her confession, that Oscar said he was going to use even more the second time to prevent the flashbacks from recurring. Do you think that's what happened?" Weller questioned.

"Obviously we can't be sure and we have no way of knowing when the injection took place although from the puncture mark on her forearm it would suggest that she was given the ZIP within the last 6-10 hours."

"So, that leaves us back at square one." Weller scrubbed his face with his hands and blew out a breath in frustration.

"Not exactly, at square one Agent Weller."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have been here before. When she came to us the first time, she was an enigma. But this time, she has a history and a name. "Jane" has a history, albeit a short one, with the FBI. We know some of her likes, skill set, temperament, things like that. For example, when I first met with her we talked about a person's history being a series of choices that they make to get them where they are now and that she just didn't remember hers. I even showed her an example. I gave her two cups, one with coffee and one with tea and asked her to try them both. She took one sip of the tea and turned up her nose and proclaimed that it tasted like grass clippings. In that one experiment, she remembered what grass trimmings tasted like and she figured out the she liked coffee instead of tea.

As someone who has probably spent the most time with her, you may be able to help guide her towards likes and skill sets she excels at to help restore her confidence. I also think that we should show her any videos or photos that show her with you and the team to see if maybe it will trigger a flashback to a shorter term memory.

There is also the knowledge that she is, in fact, not Taylor Shaw and that may eliminate some of the reconciliation Jane was experience previously because she could not connect any memory of Taylor to ones that she remembered experiencing."

The mention of Jane and Taylor as the same person made Weller guilt-ridden. His reaction to finding out about Taylor's murder by his own father; Mayfair's arrest and subsequent disappearance and Jane's behavior in the previous weeks had sent him over the edge emotionally and had ultimately gotten her kidnapped from FBI custody and memory wiped for a second time. Borden seemed to sense where Weller had gone in his mind and offered him a life line back.

"Agent Weller, you have a rare opportunity to start over. It will be hard especially since the memories of you and her will be one sided, but it is a starting point."

Starting point. Those words hit him hard. He remembered standing in Jane's safe house and hearing her utter those same words to him and taking his hand and placing it over her heart. He could still recall the electricity that seemed to coarse through is fingertips when he touched her bare skin just above the tank top she was wearing. Was that something he was really going to get back?

"How do you suggest we proceed?" He asked Borden, not trusting his own instincts.

"I think we should bring her into conversation and the planning going forward. We have the unique advantage of correcting some of our mistakes in the past. Her very first memory was triggered with you in the firing squad and she is an excellent marksman so I think you should take her there."

Weller smiled as he reminisced about their first time in the room. He was attempting to coach her through the mechanics of loading the weapons when she took over and loaded them like it was second nature. She then proceeded to hit the targets one by one dead center with precision he had never before witnessed. If he's completely honest with himself, the attraction probably started right then. He remembered standing behind her as she brought the handgun up to fire and it felt like he was fighting against a magnetic pull towards her body. It had been that way anytime they were in close quarters.

Weller's daydream was cut short by Patterson and "Jane" entering the conference room. "Jane" was dressed in her typical outfit of dark jeans, tank top and a Henley pullover which left just the bird tattoo on her neck and the hexagon shapes on her hands exposed. Weller managed a soft smile in her direction and held her gaze for just a split second before she looked away.

Weller cleared his throat and began to speak. "Jane."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I mean she said you didn't really know my name?" She said pointing at Patterson.

"Um, well, that's the name we give to unidentified females." Weller replied, slightly taken aback by her question.

"So there are lots of people running around with the name Jane Doe?"

Weller didn't have the heart to tell her that most common usage for Jane Doe was for unclaimed dead bodies. Borden sensed his hesitation and jumped in. "Well, Jane is the name we used when we opened your file the first time and that is the name that most of the team knows you as, but that doesn't mean we can't change it." He looked over at Patterson for some reassurance.

"Of course," the pretty blonde assured. "Your case file is actually coded as J. Doe – Female, so maybe we can come up will another female "J" name if you don't want to be called Jane."

"I don't want be called Jane." She replied barely above a whisper.

Patterson thought for a minute and exclaimed, "How about Jill? Still a female name, four letters, starts with "J"."

Patterson looked over and saw her nod her head slowly. She looked back at Patterson and said "Thank you."

Weller looked on with sadness in his eyes. It seemed that, although he was looking at "Jane", he couldn't help but feel like they were on their way to being completely disconnected.

Borden saved Weller from having to speak by filling Jill on what they had been discussing prior to her and Patterson's arrival.

"So you think if I retrace some of my first steps I might be able to trigger something?" Jill asked.

"Your first memory flashback was triggered when you and I were in the armory, so that seems like a good place to start." Weller said.

"Okay," Jill said pushing up from the table. "So do we start now?"

"Uh, sure. Let's just stop by office so I can drop these files off and then we can head down."

Weller led the way to the armory. He had already called down so several weapons were on the table in their assigned room. He was watching her as she moved around the table. "Which one should I use?" Jill asked.

"Whichever one seems like it might be the most comfortable for you." Weller responded. He remembered the first time they had been in that very same room, Jane had picked up, locked and loaded the M-4 on the table before he could even finish saying the name of the gun and explain how to fire it. This time around she circled the table twice before choosing the smallest handgun. She loaded it without direction but certainly didn't seem to handle the weapon like an extension of her hand the way he had seen her use guns in the past.

They stepped over to the target tunnel and she got herself set in a firing position. Weller leaned in close to reach around her to push the button that would send the paper target down the tunnel. He immediately noticed something felt odd. More accurately it was the "nothingness" that felt odd. He was just inches over her left shoulder but he felt as if he was in the room with a stranger. No electricity, no magnetic pull towards her, no need to steel himself from the unprofessional thoughts that used to enter his mind whenever he was physically this close to Jane. Nothing.

With the target in place, Jill rapidly fired off several shots. She pushed the button herself and watched as the target came to within a few feet of where she was standing. She smiled back at Weller, "I did pretty good huh?"

Weller just nodded. Every shot had hit the paper target but only one was dead center. The Jane he knew hit every target center mass, every time. They tried a few more weapons but the targets were just as inconsistent as the first one. Unfortunately, unlike the first time, the muscle memory exercise was not successful in triggering any new memories for Jill. It also, led to more confusion for Weller.

They took the elevator back to the 4th floor and wound through the hallways to Patterson's lab. The blonde was hunched over her keyboard and looking back and forth between three monitors filled with lines of code. "Ugh!" Patterson cried out in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Weller asked.

"We had to rewrite the program that links the internal and external databases and we are almost finished but the program keeps giving me an execution error every time it runs. I've had our best people working on it for most of the day and we aren't having any luck." Patterson sounded exasperated.

"Can I take a look at it?" Jill asked.

"Jane… I mean Jill, this program has hundreds of thousands of lines of code and I know you don't remember but computers aren't really your strong suit."

"Well, I just noticed that you have a redundancy code on the middle terminal that is forcing the this last of line of code to continue looking for a way to stop the loop. I know it's not going to fix the execution error but if I change the order of the binary line then we can identify the section of code that is giving you the problem and start from there."

"Huh. That just might work." Patterson said hopefully. Patterson and Jane huddled together over the terminals for a few more minutes when Jill sat straight up and got a faraway look. Weller knew that look. He had watched Jane experience flashbacks and he knew that's what was happening.

"What is it Ja- I mean Jill? Did you remember something?"

She closed her eyes trying to get the moment back. It was so fast, like a snippet of a black and white movie playing. She was at a computer terminal and someone handed her a usb stick with numbers to punch on the side. She saw a flash of long dark hair then nothing.

Jill stammered, "I'm not sure. It was so fast and then it was gone. But I think it was something. I just….it's gone."

Patterson put her hand on Jill's and told her it was going to be okay.

The moment was broken when Reade and Zapata sauntered into the lab carrying to trays of coffee. "How'd the armory go?" Reade asked.

"Yeah, Jane I hope you didn't let Weller win otherwise he'll never let you forget it." Zapata teased.

"Actually, its Jill and he didn't shoot with me. But I did hit the paper every time." Jill replied.

"Hit the paper….that's a good one." Reade retorted. "Center mass, I'm sure."

"No, only about half of them were on the target, the rest were on the outside." She corrected.

"You're kidding me?" Zapata sounded incredulous.

Reade looked over at Weller who responded simply by shrugging his shoulders.

Zapata set the coffee carriers down on the edge of the desk and proceeded to hand a cup to everyone. "I know it's not Bourbon, but I think we should toast to Jane…I mean Jill. I know it's going to be a long road for you but we will get through it together."

The four of them clinked cups with Jill watching with a confused look on her face. Patterson explained that at the end of toast, everyone touches glasses as a sign of good luck. Jill held up her glass and touched all the glasses one by one. Then she took a sip of the coffee.

"Yuck!" she said as she crinkled up her nose. "What is this stuff?"

"It's coffee from your favorite café about 2 blocks away." Zapata answered.

"Ew, I don't think I like it. It tastes bitter and it leaves a funny coating on my tongue. Are you sure I liked it?"

"Yeah, but maybe they changed something. I'll get you a water." Zapata turned on her heel and left to find a bottle of water.

Reade looked over at Weller who was clenching and unclenching his jaw. Reade knew that was never a good sign. He pulled Weller out of earshot of Patterson and Jill.

"Weller, what's going on? You look like you are ready to snap."

"I don't' know yet, but something's not right. I've got to find Borden but I need you to do me a favor and don't let her out of your sight." He instructed pointing to the tattoo covered woman currently calling herself Jill.

Present Time (Caribbean)

"Well done Jane!" Boston exuded with accolades. "You will have your Prince Charming naked in no time with moves like that."

Jane blushed as she reset the chess board for yet another match. After several hours of playing, she had finally beaten Boston 4 out of the last 5 games and he proclaimed her to be a modern day Bobby Fischer, whoever that was.

The late afternoon sun was moving behind the house and the shade was a welcome respite from the strong rays. Rich had excused himself after breakfast and hadn't been seen since. She knew that was going to change when the guards on the wall had shifted their perimeter.

"Houston we have a problem!" Rich called out in his booming bravado.

"Houston? Don't you mean Boston? I mean who are you talking to?" Jane asked curiously.

"Nevermind about that. Sometimes I forget your lack of pop culture knowledge. Maybe we can work on that while you're here. I would love a great binge watch session of amazing pop culture moments. But I digress. Janey my love, it appears that Stubbles has found you."

"WHAT!" Jane exclaimed leaping from her lounge chair. "He's here?"

"Well, no. It could be that you found him. I'm still getting information but whatever it is it can't be good."

"Rich, what the hell are you talking about?" Jane demanded.

"Here, see for yourself." Rich handed Jane a stack of color photos. "These were taken this morning at HQ. As you can see there is Stubbles, Patty and some guy I have no idea who he is but right here is YOU! I mean obviously not you because you are here but there is apparently another beautiful girl, who looks exactly like you right down to the beauty mark under your eye, covered in head to toe in tattoos who is currently keeping company with our very own cousin Stu."

Jane flipped through the photos several times. "I…I…don't understand. Who is she?" Jane questioned out loud.

"Well based on the fact that she is identical to you, covered in the same tattoos and the FBI is currently thinking it's you my best guess is that whoever took you and trained you to do what you can do, hit the hot girl assassin jackpot cause you must have a twin sister." Rich concluded.

Jane stared at the last photo of Kurt and the mysterious girl who was identical to her in every physical way sitting across from him at the conference table. She looked up at Rich with tears forming in her eyes and said "Now what?"

Rich replied in his usual cryptic way, "Yes, now what indeed."

 _Please review and let me know what you think and if you would like to continue reading this story. I am trying to have it finished before the start of the new season and reviews are great motivation!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I think there will only be 3 more chapters! Hope you are enjoying this strange twist. Please review and/or follow so I know you're interested in hearing more...Enjoy!_

Weller found Borden in his office. He had gotten even more agitated on the short walk over to the doc's side of the 4th floor.

"Agent Weller, is everything alright?" Borden asked as a greeting.

Weller began pacing back and forth in front of Borden's desk, which anyone who had worked with Kurt knew was never a good sign. "That's not her." He said forcefully.

"What do you mean? Are you referring to "Jill"?

"Yes, that person who was sent to us is not Jane."

"Agent Weller, she has no recollection of her time here even though she only left us few days ago. Of course she is going to seem like a different person; that's only natural."

"No, Doc, you don't understand. What I mean is that person who is currently in Patterson's lab is not the same person. I mean, I get that looking at her she looks exactly like Jane, her voice sounds the same and she is covered in the same tattoos but…" Weller didn't finish his sentence as the craziest thought entered his head.

"Agent Weller, remember the case we had with the soldier who had similar traits. According to his mother who knew him, she said his personality had changed as a result of the injections. We could be seeing a repeat of that side effect manifest itself here."

"I may be able to buy that argument, but there are a few little things and one, well, something else."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a few more details to help you figure this out."

"Alright. We went to the armory and she was very tentative when it came to handling the weapons. Last time, Jane handled everything like it was second nature. Then we were in Patterson's lab and she was able to decipher an error in the code in a matter of seconds of looking at the monitors, when before Jane had trouble navigating through websites. Plus Zapata brought her coffee from her favorite deli and she hated it."

"Well, those are certainly curious differences but I'm not sure…"

Weller cut him off before he could finish. "That's not the biggest thing." Weller started as he took a seat across from Borden's desk. "Can we keep what I'm about to tell you between us?"

"Of course. We'll consider this part of our weekly meeting."

Kurt dropped his head in his hands and paused before continued. "From the moment Jane came to us, there was something. The first time I sat down next to her in the interrogation room I felt this…I don't know how to explain it but there was also this like pull or something towards her. Whenever we were alone or in close proximity I would feel it. There were times when I felt it difficult to maintain a professional relationship with her. I mean…nothing ever happened between us, well not nothing but I don't think I ever crossed a line physically…but emotionally…I just…"

Weller stopped mid-sentence and blew out a breath in frustration. "I guess that is one reason I pushed for her to be Taylor even when Patterson found evidence to the contrary. It was the easiest way to explain how I felt, otherwise how would it be possible for me to be so drawn to a complete stranger immediately?"

"If you're looking for an answer to explain love at first sight, Agent Weller then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What, no, I'm not saying that. I'm not in love with Jane."

Borden held up his hand to stop him before he could say anything more. "Agent Weller, in here we have always maintained an honest exchange. I pass no judgement and maybe you aren't even fully aware of the depth of your feelings for Jane but I think that it is safe to say that you and Jane had a complex relationship and it was far more personal than with the other members of the team."

Kurt nodded and Borden continued. "And you're concerned that you aren't feeling the physical connection with Jill that you did with Jane and somehow that means that Jill and Jane aren't the same person."

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you it's not her." Weller said shaking his head. "I've made a lot of mistakes with her, us, everything…but every fiber in my body is telling me that is not her."

"Well, we do know that Jane was sent to us from an unknown organization," Borden began to surmise, "And from the information that she learned from her conversations with Oscar this Sheppard person scoured the foster care system and orphanages to recruit. So, for what you are saying to be true, he must have found a set of twins and trained them and then tattooed them at the same time to set them up for this mission."

"Yes, I know that sounds preposterous but I think it's more than possible. The only thing I know for certain is that is not Jane. So the only logical explanation is she is Jane's twin sister."

"If that is indeed the case, Agent Weller there will be some physical differences that we can use to easily prove or disprove your theory."

"Fine. Let's get them started." Weller said as he stood up.

Weller and Borden walked down to Patterson's lab and discreetly filled Patterson in on Weller's theory. Patterson's mouth dropped open at the theory that Jill was in fact not Jane. But she agreed to run the tests and see where the evidence took her.

Patterson and Jill headed down to the 2nd floor for the tests and Weller headed back to his office. He was trying to work out what it meant if Jill and Jane were different people. That would mean that Jane was still out there. Someone had her and he needed to move quickly to get her back. "I will find you, Jane" he whispered out loud to his empty office.

Jane had become noticeably anxious after viewing the photos Rich showed her. "We have to warn Kurt!" she cried. "Sheppard could have sent her to hurt him and team. Please, call him or something so he knows not to trust her."

"Jane, we cannot tip our hand just yet. This person showing up could work to our advantage. From what I have been able to find out, she arrived just like you did; left in a bag in Times Square with no memory. Even that idiot Pellington would never think about shipping her off to Quantico to stand trial for your alleged crimes with no memory. She is the walking definition of reasonable doubt." Rich explained.

"So we just sit here and wait?"

"Not exactly. I have to work a few things out but I think we can get Patty to pass a message to Stubbles without giving too much away. Remember, he will do anything for you but he will prefer to work within the rules he has to follow. So we need to give him and option that allows him to do both."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Boston.

"What we really need to do is find Sheppard and destroy this organization." Jane mused.

"That will be easier said than done but make no mistake, I will make sure you stay safe AND get your happily ever after." Rich replied.

"Can you also please make sure Kurt and the team are safe?" she pleaded. "He is my happily ever after."

Rich nodded and after much discussion, the three of them had devised a plan they thought may accomplish everything they needed. Per Jane's insistence, the first step would be notifying Weller.

Through a complex routing system a text was sent to Patterson's personal cell phone, directing her to a dating site with the login of Peppermint Patty. At first she thought it was a viral marketing program for singles but the "Peppermint Patty" moniker stuck with her. Only one person had ever called her Patty. She ran to find Weller.

It was getting late in the day and the 4th floor was almost empty. She was able to clearly see Weller in his office alone and didn't bother to knock. She startled him and he looked up and almost shouted, "Patterson, what's going on? What did you find out?"

She was a bit out of breath and just held up her finger to give herself a minute before responding. "We just finished some of the preliminary testing. Jill's fingerprints match the fingerprints that are currently stored in the database as Jane Doe and an initial DNA testing shows a match. What's weird though is I did a complete body scan of Jill's tattoos and compared them to the scans of Jane's and there are definitely differences. They may not be able to be seen to the casual observer but the laser scans show various degrees of placement on her body."

"So what are you telling me, Patterson?"

"Well, just like when we thought Jane might have been Taylor. There is evidence that may support it but there is just as much evidence to question it. The fingerprint database could have been compromised much like the evidence locker in Clearfield was when they were able to switch Taylor and Jane's DNA. And speaking of DNA, identical twins would have identical DNA according to all the standard tests but there is a lab in Europe that can isolate the DNA make up of identical twins. I have sent samples of Jill and Jane's DNA to that lab but it could take up to a week to get that information."

"You ran all the way down here to tell me that?" Weller asked.

"What? No, I ran down here because I got this on my private cell phone." Patterson turned the phone to show him the message on the screen.

"I don't understand? Why are you showing me a dating site ad?" He asked.

"It's not that," she explained. "I thought it was odd too at first but then I reread it and there is only one person who has ever called me Patty. I think this is a message from Rich Dot Com."

"Then you need to log in now!" He commanded. Weller swung his laptop around to her at the other side of the desk. She quickly went to the site and logged in with the sent credentials. One message was flashing in the inbox.

Precious Patty,

I have the original painting…you have a replica. Not sure if you have figured that out yet. The original cannot be returned yet because some people still want to destroy it and I won't let that happen. I have a plan to return it but will need some inside help to make sure it is not damaged in the process. I think it will take a few days to work out the details but don't worry, I am taking excellent care of it while it is in my possession, although it really belongs under the covers of a warm fluffy bed with Stubbles.

Check back tomorrow.

Weller felt his skin turn red as he read the second to last line. "Rich Dot Com has Jane," Weller said surprised at the smile that came over his face.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Patterson.

"For right now, we are going to keep this between us." Weller replied. "My guess is Sheppard sent us Jane's twin so he could buy himself some time to search for Jane himself. I don't like it, but the fact is Jane is probably safest with Rich and we need to keep pretending that Jill is Jane. We need to find everything we can on that drive you found at Mayfair's to help us clear Jane so she can come back without Pellington trying to prosecute her. Then we will find a way to destroy Sheppard."

Patterson nodded.

"In the meantime," he continued, "Why don't you have Jill stay with you instead of the safe house. She will probably be more comfortable there and you two may find you have a lot in common."

"Whatever you say boss." With that, Patterson headed out to find Jill and go home for the night.

Weller sat back in his chair and felt the best he had in last few days. Maybe, just maybe he could make amends for falsely arresting Jane and get to a happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this chapter is split into two smaller ones. I do expect to update the second half of this in two or three days. There just seemed to be a natural break point._

"Rise and shine; it's field trip time." Rich called out to Jane in a sing song voice.

"What do you mean?" Jane replied with gruff sleep in her throat.

"Get ready, we leave in an hour and I think you may have a very enjoyable afternoon. I've got to set up a secret rendezvous with our favorite cousin. Meet me by the pool when you are ready. We've got a plane to catch if we are going to be on time." He closed the door behind him so he didn't see Jane jump out of bed with the excitement of schoolgirl.

Patterson's lab was buzzing with activity by the time Kurt got to the NYO. He had spent the early part of the morning negotiating a temporary hold on Jane's prosecution by convincing Pellington that Jane's organization had been responsible for the ambush on her prison transfer and then wiped her memory and sent her back to the FBI. After an hour of back and forth and input from the assistant attorney general, it was concluded that a successful prosecution was not likely and they agreed to keep the "new Jane" as an FBI asset for the time being.

With the threat of immediate prosecution gone, Kurt had directed the team to work on proving the facts in Jane's confession. The crime scene unit had already visited both the basement warehouse where Mayfair was killed, the apartment that Oscar used as his home base, burned out barn and the trailer in parking lot the organization used as a communication hub. Although DNA and fingerprint results would still take time to be identified, the physical evidence seemed to match the version of events Jane had told them. Reade, Zapata, Patterson and Jill were all working diligently when Kurt entered the lab.

"What have we got?" Weller barked in what was quickly becoming his go to greeting.

Zapata replied, "So far, Jane's version of events seem to match the evidence. The preliminary autopsies are in on the bodies from the barn and even though we can't positively i.d. the bodies yet, they were both killed prior to the fire. The one surrounded be the remnants of a body bag had a bullet wound consistent with the casing Reade and I found at the basement warehouse. The other body had damage to the sternum consistent with the pick axe weapon Jane mentioned using."

"I did that?" asked a very shaky Jill.

Zapata and Patterson shared a quick look. Patterson quickly went over to the chair where Jill was sitting and wrapped her arms around Jill's shoulders. "Don't worry, Jill. It's all going to be okay. This is just a theory; we are still trying to work out the details of what happened."

Both Reade and Weller stood silently and waited for Jill to stop sobbing. After a few minutes, Weller redirected the team. "Keep me posted on what CSU finds out. In the meantime, I think we need to focus on what we can find out about the organization that sent Jill back to us. Have you had any luck decoding the files from Mayfair?"

Patterson spoke up, "There are lots of documents but some are heavily redacted and will need a special decoding program created to decipher the information. On top of that, we can't use any of our existing hardware or software if we are going to try to keep this under the radar."

Jill wiped her face with the back of her hand, a trait that Jane also had. "Please, let me help. If you show me what you're looking for, I can write the program."

Just like with Jane, Reade was quick to point out, "This information is highly classified, and, no disrespect, Jill, but you've already betrayed us once. Are you sure she's the best person to handle this?" he asked to no one in particular.

Weller was the one to respond. "Patterson, what do you think?" Knowing that Jill hadn't actually been the one to betray the team, Patterson disagreed with Reade. "I think I could use all the help I can get. We are under a time crunch and she does seem to have a knack for writing code."

"Fine. It's done. Reade, Zapata get down to CSU and nail down what other possibilities they have. Patterson, you and Jill get working on that…" Kurt was cut off by a notification on Patterson's phone, the same one they set for the next incoming message from Rich.

"Patterson before you start, I need you in my office." They moved across the floor in record time and pulled up the site on Weller's laptop. Sure enough, there was one message flashing in the inbox.

Precious Patty,

Not only am I a collector of fine art, I have recently discovered that I enjoy creating it as well. My latest creation is titled "Death of the Sheppard" but I need to acquire the **U** ltimate **S** urrealism **B** ook in order to complete it. I would like to borrow this from you. I will only need it for a few hours this afternoon and I would prefer it to be hand delivered. If you have the ability to lend it to me, your deliveryman will need to be at the Staten Island heliport at 1pm. Please let your deliveryman know that he may enjoy spending the afternoon handling my latest art acquisition….as long as he is wearing a glove. ;-)

Once again, Kurt blushed at the overt double entendre of Rich's message.

"He wants the USB stick that Mayfair left for us. How can we give him FBI evidence?" Patterson questioned.

"We can't give him FBI evidence, but that USB is not technically FBI evidence. We haven't cataloged it and we are purposely keeping it out of the system. Plus, if I deliver it the chain of custody is intact, although I doubt Sheppard will ever make it to trial."

"So you're going, alone?"

"Yes." He glanced at his watch – it read 11:30am. He knew a helicopter ride would mean that they meeting place would be less than an hour's ride. He would be seeing Jane in about two and a half hours. Weller couldn't help but smile.

An hour later, Weller was speeding towards Staten Island with the USB in his pocket. He pulled into the parking lot and crossed over to where a powered up chopper was waiting. As he approached, he was stopped by three large men dressed all in black. "Agent Weller, we need to search you before we let you board. You will be relieved of all weapons, cell phones and tracking devices. Should any of these items be found on you when we reach our final destination, this rendezvous will be cancelled and all future communications will cease. Do you understand?"

Weller nodded and proceeded to hand over everything in his possession except the USB. Once the men were convinced he had surrendered everything, he was permitted to board the chopper. The windows in the back of the helicopter had been blacked out leaving Weller blind to the route that was taken. The best he could determine was the meeting place was approximately 45 minutes from the heliport.

They touched down in field where the chopper was met with six more men dressed in black. These men were all carrying automatic weapons and led Weller several hundred yards to the back door of a large farmhouse. Two of the men motioned for Weller to follow them inside while the other four stood guard just outside the door. Weller was led down a long hallway to large study just at the base of stairway. One guard knocked on the door and Weller heard Rich's voice say come in.

The lead man opened the door and nodded at Weller for him to enter the study. When Weller stepped over the threshold, he found Rich sitting at desk swirling a glass of amber liquid. "Stubbles! I had a feeling you would be the one delivering the goods to me."

Weller looked around the room, taking note of the two armed men inside but no sign of anyone else. "Where's Jane?"

"What am I chopped liver? I save your girlfriend from being captured and probably tortured, I've offered my services to help terminate her previous employer and I have arranged for, what I am hoping is a little afternoon delight for the two of you, and I can't get a few minutes chit chat with my favorite government employee? No how are things with you and Krab. No office gossip to pass along? I got say Stu, that hurts my feelings."

Weller decided it was best to play along. "You're right, Rich." Weller paused and quickly figured how to play this out. "I assume that you have another glass of cognac for me. Someone once told me it was too good not to share."

"Aw, you remembered! You have no idea what that means to me. Of course, we will share a toast and then I will send you away to spend time upstairs with your beloved." Rich poured a second glass and handed it to Weller.

"What should be toast to?" Weller asked holding up his glass.

"How about unlikely allies," Rich offered.

"Temporary…allies," Weller corrected.

"You know, you really know how to put a buzzkill on a $100,000 pound bottle of cognac." Rich retorted. They clinked glasses and took a large swallow of liquid.

"If you are ready to move on to even more enjoyable activities, why don't you hand over the USB." Weller set his glass on the edge of the desk and handed Rich the USB.

Rich turns the key over in his hands and says, "I think this going to keep me busy for about three hours. No more…no less. I hope you can find a way to entertain yourself. You don't happen to play chess do you Stubbles?"

"Not well, no," Kurt replied.

"Well, then, you may have a VERY enjoyable afternoon. Jane is waiting for you in the suite at top of the stairs to the left. You will have complete privacy but my deadline stands firm. Three hours….go."

Weller didn't need any more encouragement. He opened the study door and headed up the stairs, a bit surprised the armed men outside the study didn't accompany him. He got to the outside of the door and he had to stop and catch his breath. The last time he saw her was through the two way mirror in the interrogation room while she was confessing to Patterson. The last time he had physically touched her, he was dragging her by the arm through the NYO after placing her in handcuffs.

His stomach was in knots as he pushed the door open.

 _Don't worry...the next chapter is all about their reunion...and it will be Jeller-Tastic! Thanks for all the great encouragement and reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the second half of the chapter! Enjoy..._

Jane heard the helicopter land and began pacing the floor. Rich had explained to her what he thought might happen but she was still skeptical. He told her that Kurt would absolutely be the one to show up with the USB and that he would absolutely be thrilled to see her. She still had her doubts. She hadn't actually seen him since he arrested her and threw her into the interrogation room. Instinctively she knew he was watching her through the two-way mirror when she was confessing to Patterson. She even looked directly at the window a few times hoping to meet his eyes and convey how sorry she was that things had turned out this way.

During the two full days before her transfer, Patterson was the only one who came to visit her. She understood why and she didn't blame Weller and the rest of the team. She knew this betrayal may make them hate her forever, but at least they were alive and safe. That's what she told herself over and over. That would be enough, she would find a way to bear the burden of betrayal. But Rich had a different take. She thought back to their conversation on the plane ride from the island to the farm house.

 _"You are awful quiet for someone who is about to be reunited with your true love." Rich teased._

 _Jane looked up at him with her large emerald eyes and said, "I'm not so sure it's going to be as pleasant as you think. Last time I saw him, he was arresting me and he was so angry. Actually the last words he spoke to me were 'Jane Doe you are under arrest'. Do you really expect that he has completely changed how he feels about me?"_

 _Rich paused before responding, "Jane, I know that your experience in the world is limited to what you have been exposed to in the last year. However, trust me when I tell you that I have been able to achieve tremendous success in my current profession based on my uncanny ability to read people. Although I was initially tricked into believing that you and Stubbles were married assassins as opposed to FBI, one thing I wasn't tricked about was the 'married" part you have an undeniable chemistry. The way you move when you are together and the way you two seem to communicate without actually speaking is a rare connection and one that can't be easily ignored. I could tell the second I saw Weller and Allie together that it wouldn't last. He can try to talk himself out of how he feels about you, but he won't be able to._

 _Add to the fact that if I wasn't the one who was able to rescue you, you would currently be having God knows what happening to you. The guilt over that possibility alone will make Weller even more adamant about protecting you."_

Her thoughts were broken as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She stared at the closed door and held her breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and she saw Kurt standing there. She had to remind herself to breathe; he looked tired but handsome as hell. His blue shirt matched the color of his eyes, which were currently locked on to hers. Neither of them moved.

The lump in Kurt's throat was hindering his ability to even speak. After about 30 seconds, he was able to muster enough strength to whisper, "Jane…" with a strangled cry in his voice. That is all it took. Jane launched herself towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her torso and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry," she sobbed over and over.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, shhhhhh," he breathed into her right ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that, after everything I've done?"

"We've got a lot to talk about and not much time. Let's sit down." He half pulled and half carried Jane to a sofa by the large window, never breaking contact with her body. As they sat beside each other on the couch, Weller pulled Jane's legs over his and took both of her hands in his and rested them on her lap.

"I need to apologize for how I reacted that night." He started.

"Kurt, you really don't…." Jane interrupted.

Weller held up his hand. "Please I really need to explain what I was going through. Finding about Taylor's murder at the hands of my father on his deathbed made me question everything that I believed to be real this past year. You being Taylor meant all those people in Clearfield were wrong about my dad. It helped me justify the instant connection that I had with you and this unwavering need to protect you and keep you safe. When I went to your apartment that night, I was enraged, grieving and embarrassed. My father was a murderer, Taylor was in fact dead and had been for 25 years, and I had spent my entire life believing in something that turned out to be a lie. Lastly, I compromised my skills as an FBI agent because I needed you to be her."

"Kurt, you couldn't know I wasn't Taylor. I only found out myself that night when Oscar confessed they switched the DNA in Clearfield as part of plan to me before he tried to erase my memory again."

"No, Jane, you're wrong." Weller blew out a frustrated breath and brought Jane's hands up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips before continuing. "Remember when Marcos broke into your safe house and knocked out your tooth?"

She nodded.

"Well, it turns out that Patterson ran an isotope test on the tooth and the results came back that would contradict you being Taylor Shaw."

"Wait, what?" She replied, floored at this new information.

"The test showed that you would have spent your early years in sub-Saharan Africa, which would have made it impossible for you to be Taylor. If this were any other case, if it were any other person, I would have followed up on that possibility. Hell, even Mayfair wanted to follow up on it but I wouldn't agree. In my gut I knew you were Taylor and I wouldn't hear any other option. Maybe, if you would have had that information, you wouldn't have felt the need to pretend to be Taylor when Oscar threatened us; you would have known the truth. Maybe Mayfair would still be alive. So you see, I'm just as guilty for how things happened. I just couldn't see it at the time."

Jane pulled her hands from his. He dropped his eyes to his now empty hands and expect that she would be moving off the couch in disgust for the information he kept from her. Instead, he felt her soft hands on either side of his face. "Look at me, Kurt. You are not to blame for any of this. Sheppard and his team, her before I was me, that is who is responsible for where we are now. I'm sure this is not how it was supposed to happen but we are here now. You and me. Kurt and Jane.

In one of my first sessions with Borden he told me that a person's life is made up of choices and I just didn't remember mine. He told me to start making new choices and that by doing that I could still have a fulfilling life and become the person I should be. So I choose to do this."

She brought his face towards hers and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. She had hoped he would respond to her actions and he did not disappoint. He moved his lips slowly over hers but with a force of all his pent up emotions. Jane took the increased pressure as sign to open her mouth and allow his tongue to find its way into her mouth. She heard herself let out a quiet moan and Weller lifted Jane on top of his lap so she was now straddling him on the couch. Their lips never broke contact and Weller's hand found themselves threading through Jane's thick dark hair. When breathing became necessary, Weller moved his lips across Jane's cheeks and down her throat to the bird tattoo which elicited another pleasurable sound from Jane.

Weller did notice the room was outfitted with a large king size bed but he didn't trust that Rich would actually afford them complete privacy and he had no desire to share their first sexual experience with anyone else. Plus, he wanted to make sure that he didn't have to leave her. It was going to be hard enough to leave after this afternoon; it would be impossible to leave her after making love. His thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"30 minutes left," said a deep voice on the other side.

"No...no…no," said Jane shaking her head. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned her so she was still sitting of his lap; his arms still wrapped around her tight.

"Don't worry, Jane. We will get a plan worked out to get you back home and we will be together very soon. This time nothing will come between us, no secrets, no job constraints, no family…"

"That's easy for me I don't have any fam…" she started to reply before looking straight at Kurt. "The girl in photo, is she really my twin?"

"According to our initial DNA comparison, yes. But, having recently learned a very valuable lesson, we are sending samples of both your DNA and her DNA to an outside lab for conclusive results."

"Did you think it was me? I mean did you, uh um, you know, like the new Jane right away too?" Jane asked sheepishly.

This time Kurt laughed out loud and proceeded to lay a long lingering kiss on Jane's pouting lips. He gave her a quick recap. "I knew it wasn't you the second we got her back to the NYO, although I haven't fully trusted my gut after the events of the last week. Yes, she looks exactly like you, down to the beauty mark, right here." He kissed her just below her eye.

"But she is a little different. First of all, she didn't want to be called Jane, so Patterson came up with Jill. She is not nearly as skilled as you with weapons but she appears to rival Patterson's knowledge of technology. And she hates the coffee from Vinny's deli."

"What! I love that coffee!" Jane exclaimed. Once again, Kurt let out a chuckle.

Just then, the door opened. "You're both wanted downstairs." Said one of the black dressed men. Kurt lifted Jane off the couch and threaded his fingers through hers. As they headed down the stairs he leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear, "I love you."

 **Only a couple more chapters left! Thanks again for the feedback!**


End file.
